Genius's of One
by SixPathSage
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a prodigy, with no emotions. Uchiha Sasuke is a genius who lost everything. Sasuke enters darkness to avenge his loss. Naruto tries to find the light for emotions. They will walk their paths, in an attempt to kill the other. Nar/Tamaki


**Genius's of One**

A/N – Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Both are Genius who walks different paths. They are everything to each other and are consider equals, yet hate each other enough to destroy one another. Always seeking to outdo each other, they become friends yet enemies at the same. Their paths are soon walked in different directions as they enter the world of shinobi's. (I will be addressing many characters by the Japanese way of their last name first, than their first like the western world. I found this practice interesting and a bit more respectful. Also, my heart goes out to Japan to the love ones lost during the Earthquake and Tsunami crisis on Saturday March 12, 2011.)

**Chapter 1: Two Genius of Konoha**

_You are my brother; I hate you just as I love you. I admire and respect you just as I despise you. You are everything to me, and nothing to me. You are my life and my death. I will do whatever I have too, to protect you and destroy you. I am your light, I am your darkness. We are on the same coin, but remain on opposite ends._ – Referring to Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

"Well done Sasuke, you got ten out of ten." Iruka replied as he marks it down on his clip board. Sasuke gave a small smirk and walk back to the group. He was doing his best to ignore his little fan club that was being led by three girls, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Ami. The shiruken exam was always easy. He would always get top marks. No one else could even come close to him. Everyone, expect one.

Sasuke watches the young blond step forward and easily mimics his movements and launches all ten shiruken's. He had to admit, he was impressed with the young blond, and he had gotten tips from his older brother Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. He wonders what type of training the blond went through. He knew this Jounin Instructor who would come and pick up after the academy was over. He was also curious as to why the Instructor would sometimes say "Naruto-sama." or "Naruto-kun."

"Well done Naruto, you got a ten out of ten. You're starting to take this easy aren't you?" Iruka asked.

Naruto said nothing; he got back in line looking bored. He however, had a small smile on his face when he head was done. Sasuke notice nothing and smiles as well. No doubt he was thinking that these tests were pointless.

"Alright everyone, let's go back inside and I'll post the score chart up for you all to see. Next, History on Konoha."

"What?" Everyone moaned out loud.

Iruka smiled and led them away.

Inside everyone was gathering around the score chart to see the results of their practice tests. Only Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were sitting down, both looking bored and zooming out.

Sasuke eyed the blond from the corner of his eyes, he was a silent type. He hardly ever said a word and only did what he was asked. None of the teachers seem to ask too much of the blond. That made Sasuke curious, as to why he wasn't force to do some much like everyone else. He decided too asked his parents later. Perhaps they could tell him more about the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka came in and immediately call everyone to order.

"Alright everyone, now that we are all here, I want you all to reveal your notes. Now, who can tell me how many Doujutsu's there are in the world?" Iruka asked. When no one answered, he pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how many?"

"Two." Sasuke answered.

"Three." Naruto stated.

Everyone turn to look at him. Iruka motion for Naruto to continued.

"There are three Doujutsu's that are called the 'Three Great Eyes' of the Shinobi's. Two of them, belong to Konoha. The Byakugan; it gives the user near perfect chakra control and allows to the see not only the chakra of the person, but the chakra network. The Byakugan also gives the user the abilities to see completely three hundred and sixty degrees around them. Their range of sight also increases the more then become powerful with it. The second belongs to the one of Konoha's founding clan's, and the infamous Uchiha Clan. The Sharingan. Unlike the Byakugan, the Sharingan has to be awaken later on in the users life. It's not born with them like a Hyuuga's Byakugan. It also allows the user to read his or her opponent. It grants them the ability read through ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu like the Byakugan. Unlike the Byakugan, the Sharingan, if one is properly train with one, can copy their opponents techniques. The last of the three Doujutsu's, would have to be the legendary Rinnegan. The eyes were said that to have born and used by a legendary shinobi, the Rikudo Sennin, or as most people remember him, the Shinobi no Kami. The Rinnegan is said to give the wielder the power of all five elements. Including the masteries of yin and yang chakra. Its exact abilities are unknown. Some say it gives the user every abilities to perform; and is not limited to clan abilities that have been pass down generation to generation. It's rumored the next wielder would restore peace throughout the land." Naruto stated.

"Very good Naruto. I think that's the most I've ever spoken. Iruka said after silence had erupted in the class for five full minutes.

Sasuke was eyeing the blond.

'The Rinnegan? I've never heard of a Doujutsu like that. It's even stronger than the Sharingan? How is that possible? I guess that's another question I have to ask.'

Naruto didn't speak another word after his little brief knowledge of Doujutsu's.

Soon the academy let out the student's and Sasuke walked out looking for his parents or brother. He was surprise to see Uchiha Shisui standing there.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun. How was school?" He asks cheerfully.

"It was boring. I don't see why I don't become a Genin already. It's not like I need to be in the academy." Sasuke replies.

"Your brother was like that too. But he stayed, and he was glad he did. You will be too. Try and make some friends ok."

"Okay."

Sasuke turn his head and he could see two ANBU guards quickly speaking with Naruto before he left with them.

"Shisui-san."

"What is it?"

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto? And why did he leave with a couple of ANBU just now?"

"Oh, you know Uzumaki Naruto. That's good. You'll be good friends. As too why he left with the ANBU, it's because he gets top of the line security. Even we, the Military Police guard him because he is a very important person of the village. Or rather, so that his parents enemies don't try to kill him." Shisui replies.

"Who were his parents?"

"There were two of the greatest Konoha heroes we have seen in a long time. The Uchiha Clan is very loyal to them. Even though they are dead, we still honor them by protecting their only son."

"How did they died?" Sasuke asked.

"They died stopping the Kyuubi no Yoko from attacking the village. They saved many lives that night. The Third took Naruto in and gave him the best protection Konoha had to offer. Now let's go, I don't want your mother scowling at me because I brought you home late. I did promise her I have you home soon after you got out of the academy." Sasuke walked with Shisui and wonder who was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kaa-san, I'm home." Sasuke replied as he walked in his home.

"Sasuke-kun, how was your day at the academy." Mikoto asked as he walked in.

"It was ok. A bit boring since there's nothing to do there and I'm perhaps the best there is." Sasuke replied as he sat down. His father set down the paper he was ready. The Konoha Times didn't hold anything interesting since the Third Great Shinobi War and the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha was over for about six years. The only thing that would be report was if any shinobi's were killed on a mission or anything new during the politics. On the front page The Sandaime Tsuchikage and the Yondaime Raikage had agreed to a cease fire agreement to end the hostilities between their countries and village's. The Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage was also meeting to talk about border control between their countries.

"You're usual the best? Sasuke, didn't you say you were the best just last week." Fugaku asks his youngest son.

"There's their blond kid. Very quiet, and he appear to be smart. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke replies.

The moment the name was said, Sasuke could have sworn the room drop a few temperatures. His father narrowed his eyes and gripped his paper a bit too tight. His mother stopped cleaning the dishes and merely stood still.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what makes him different?"

"I can tell his like me. A genius. He mimic my shadow throwing technique after I did it once. And today, when our teacher was teaching us about Doujutsu's, he said… there was three not two Doujutsu's." Sasuke explain.

"Did he now?"

"Tou-san, who was the Rikudo Sennin?"

Fugaku was surprise to hear his son know that name.

"The Rikudo Sennin; how should I put it. You could say, he's our father."

Sasuke showed a blank face of confusion.

"What do you mean tou-san, how is he our father?" Sasuke asked.

"The Rikudo Sennin was the very first person who fully understood what chakra is. He was the first to not only understand it, but use it at its fullest form. He is, you could say, the father of every shinobi who uses chakra to this day. He was, and still is consider… to this day, the greatest shinobi to have ever been born." Itachi replies as he walks in the room.

"That's well put Itachi." Mikoto replies.

"Nii-san! Your home." Sasuke shouted happily. "Can you help me with the new shiruken technique after dinner?"

Itachi blink but smiles at his little brother.

"Your mission is over? I thought it would have been another day or two. Your progress is excellent. Just what I would expect of my son."

Sasuke blinks and looks down. Itachi and Mikoto notice the mood changed with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why do you think Uzumaki Naruto is a genius?" Mikoto asks hoping to change the mood.

"Because he knows what's going on around him. He acts a lot like me when I'm bored and feel those academy lessons are worthless. I mean, it's pointless to go if you already know it don't you?" Sasuke replied asking his family.

"So the boy is a genius. I shouldn't be surprise, he parents were considered to be the best genius and shinobi's of their generation. They died as heroes and left him orphan." Fugaku replied.

"They were also… the best friends we could have ever asked for." Mikoto added sadly.

"You knew his parents?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"We grew up together. We even fought in the war together. Fugaku was in charge of the northern division of the war, Naruto's father was a key member to holding the lines. He even saved many lives because of his actions. As for Naruto's mother, she was a hot head but a powerful kunoichi none the less. We've been friends since she joined the academy. Her son, Naruto… is only a month younger than you Sasuke." Mikoto replies. Her husband scuffs; clearly hiding some embarrassment.

"So, I should be friends with him?"

"That would be a good idea Sasuke. I'm sure he is lonely and has no one in his age group to be around with. Plus, it would be good for the both of you to grow as shinobi's. If he's a genius then you two can become even stronger than you can by yourself. You can even learn new styles and techniques by training together."

"But won't that seem pointless? I mean once I unlock the Sharingan I'll just be stronger than him." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, just because you have the Sharingan does not mean your superior to other shinobi's. The Sharingan is a powerful weapon of the Uchiha Clan. And like any weapon, it can be beaten. There may come a time when you are defenseless and will need help from him. You don't know you may even be surprise when he surpasses you." Itachi replies. Sasuke pouted.

"He's right Sasuke, you can't always rely on the Sharingan. Shisui is a prime example of a shinobi who doesn't rely on his Sharingan, but rather his skills." Fugaku

**Naruto's Apartment – ANBU District**

When the Third enter Naruto's apartment, he wasn't surprise to see it was empty. The blond must have gone to his little underground to train again. The Third smiled and calmly removes the hidden floor mat and climbs down the ladder. He climbs down several feet down the darkness until he reaches the bottom. He jumps down and lands next to the several ANBU standing guard.

"What's he doing?" The Third asks.

"Sparring." ANBU Neko replies pointing towards where a young man was sparring with the blond. The blond was losing, but the Third was please he was adjusting to fighting his opponent well.

"What do you think of him, Yugao?" The Third asked.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't I be called by my code name. Using my real name…"

"Down here, we are all comrades and it's not up there where your identity has to be kept hidden. Down here, you are free to relax yourself." The Third stated.

Naruto moved aside and tried to rebalance himself as he went on the attack.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" The Third asked.

"He's a genius. No question about it. He has very powerful Battle Precognition. He can see how his opponents move before they do. He may not even be fully aware of this gift, but he may master it within ten years. The only problem is strategy. He can think on his feet, but he can't plan ahead." Kakashi replies.

"I shall arrange for Shikaku to play Shogi with him." The Third stated.

"Shikaku is hard to beat, not even you have been able to beat him." Kakashi replies.

"Though I can give him the hardest time before he claims victory. Even he admits he has a hard time against me. Also, this would be good for Naruto. He needs to know these things if he is to defend himself. He needs to learn, that we cannot always be there for him."

"What happen? Recently you've been focusing more on Naruto's training than anything else." Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya has made contact with me." The Third stated. Kakashi and the ANBU surrounding the Third soon paid attention.

"As many of you may know, when Orochimaru crimes were brought to light and was force to flee the village, Jiraiya kept tabs on him, follow in from the shadows. However, shortly after he left Konoha, he was approach by a certain organization." The Third replied.

"Any information regarding this organization?" Kakashi asked.

"None. It's almost like they don't exist and live deep within the shadows of the shinobi world. They highly remind of Danzo's Foundation. However… they are made up of missing ninja. Missing ninja's you can find in your bingo book, and… they're all S-Class Criminals."

"S-Class Criminals… are working together?" Kakashi asked; it was clear he was worried. During these peaceful times to find an S-Class Shinobi was rare. Many of them died during the last war; some have gain injuries that have ended their careers. "How many are we talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya reported; there are at least ten of them."

Kakashi eyes open wide. If ten S-Class Criminals were working together it would spell doom for the Hidden Villages. Even he couldn't fight a S-Class Shinobi. The Third was also getting old and had long surpassed his prime. Kakashi serious doubt he could beat even one of them.

"There is more to it than that." Kakashi stated.

"Currently the organization is just gathering intelligence right now. However, do you remember the Iwa shinobi who gain fame for using his steam ninjutsu." The Third asked Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. He had cross path with that giant man. Many times he didn't think he would come out alive.

"Apparently he's a Jinchuuriki for the Gobi no Irukauma."

"He holds the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse. What happen about him?" Kakashi asked.

"He's disappeared. The last time he was reported being seen, he was fighting someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds."

"Is that how we can identify them?" Kakashi asked.

"Most likely. I fear they have extracted the Five-Tails for themselves. I've tried to contact Onoki about his village's Jinchuuriki but he rudely told me to mind my own business. The Sandaime Tsuchikage has always had a hard head."

"You think they may target the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto?"

"Jiraiya suspects they are. He advise me to keep Naruto well under wraps, and make sure that he can properly defend himself. That's why; he will go under your wing. I also want you to train your team the best you can. If you must, use the war-training manual. I want your team ready to take them on if they ever try to enter Konoha."

"Understood."

"What? And I just left the ANBU Academy. I got to do more training?" Yugao whined.

"We train everyday when were not on a mission kid. However, if were training under the old war practice, then you can expect you'll be getting the best training Konoha has to offer you." A bird masked ANBU member replied.

They all turn to Naruto who was sparring again a cat masked ANBU member.

"Tenzo, that's enough. Let him catch a breath." Kakashi called out cheerfully. Naruto and Tenzo stopped. Naruto barely looked even wind, but he stopped none the less. He wipe the sweat from his face and calmly walks towards the group.

Naruto says nothing but walks past them before he vanishes at the ladder.

"I'm surprise he hardly say anything. He's very quiet. How many times does he speak?" Yugao asks.

"It's like seeing a blue moon. He only speaks with wisdom and when he feels he has too. Perhaps we should get Inoichi to teach him how to use him mind and learn some telepathic or telekinesis's."

"I'll talk to him and see if he can at least get him to teach Naruto the basics. I do wish he would open up more and tell us what he's feeling. It gets a bit too weird that he's so silent." The Third stated.

"Even before he learned about chakra and being a ninja, he was so quiet. Perhaps he knew he was different and did nothing because he didn't want a reaction. He just seeks a reaction but he doesn't know how to get one. He doesn't have much contact with other people." Kakashi replies.

"That's why I put him in the academy. In hopes he can make friends. And so he can open up and be more human than so empty inside." The Third replied.

"What scares me is that he acts more like a member from ROOT than a person." Kakashi stated.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. That's why I place that law for Naruto's sake. But he grew up without knowing a parents love. He never understood the feelings of love, affection and happiness. Something every child needs. Because he doesn't know and understand those feelings, he doesn't understand how he should act. I try to be there for him, but he doesn't understand what I am trying to do. I wish I had left him with you Kakashi, or at least with Rin. You two were Minato's students and should have had the right to take him in."

"But you were under pressure by the civilian council to have him executed. They nearly succeed too." Kakashi replied.

The Third stayed silent. In the end, to save Naruto's life the Third Hokage revealed who his parents were and what happen during the sealing. None the less, the Clan Heads were out for blood when several of the council still wanted Naruto dead. Uchiha Fugaku even said he would personally kill any fool who sought to harm the boy. It became so confusing that even the Military Police Force was seen walking around with the boy. They even arrested several shop keepers and restaurant owners for over pricing the young blond or trying to poison him. It soon became known that it was bad business to try harm young Naruto. For over pricing Naruto they would spend six months in jail and pay nearly 20,000 ryou money; most of which went to Naruto. For poison him, you earn yourself ten years in the Prison known as Maggot Nest. It was a place where the former shinobi's of Konoha laid. The worst criminals of the village. Those who have committed the worse crimes. If that wasn't enough you also got a one day visit from Anko and Ibiki once a week. Anko and Ibiki never complained, it kept them on their toes. Those who were around would bet how long before they started screaming. After awhile, everything stop around the blond. The village paid no attention to him and Naruto gave none to the village. It was only when Jiraiya sent word about a mysterious group that was targeting jinchuuriki's that the Third realized Naruto needed to defend himself. That when he put Naruto in the ANBU Quarters that was to be well guarded. He didn't trust the other ANBU teams well enough to keep an eye on Naruto even though he knew they would do the job right. He knew, only Kakashi could do it because of his own relationship with Naruto's father. It would added more sense because Kakashi could train Naruto in things other ANBU captain's couldn't.

"Well, things could have ended worse. He just alone and needs a friend." The Third replied.

Kakashi nodded. He just prayed Naruto didn't go through what he did to gain that friend.

Naruto was sitting in his little library, he read all the books but he still loved to read. It took him away from everything. The stares, the whispers and the noises. He was always alone, he knew that… he didn't know his mother and father but if there was someone who he look up too, it was the Fourth Hokage. Just hearing how he stop an unstoppable monster made Naruto day dream that it was he who stop that monstrous fox and not the Fourth. Sometimes, he dreamed he was the Fourth Hokage.

He looks down at the book he got for his birthday. He was his favorite by far.

The Gutsy Ninja.

He sometimes saw himself as that ninja, one who was so brave and willing to go so far. If anything, he sometimes wish he was that type of hero.

"You know, sense you love to read so much, why don't you write too?" The Third asked. The ANBU team came in and closed the hatch.

"I never thought of it." Naruto admitted.

"Well, don't start now, but keep it in mind. Anyways, I thought you might wish to know something."

Naruto look at the Third Hokage.

"You are very good at thinking on your feet. But you still need to learn how to plan ahead. That's why I'm sending you someone who will teach you strategy. He will be around today just after dinner. Here, you might want to go over this." The Third replied.

"Shougi?" Naruto asked looking at the hand book.

"It's a great game for strategy. Your opponent is not easy. Try to go over that and see how you do against him." The Third replied.

Naruto said nothing but flip through the pages. It seem very interesting. Something he was not good at. This was no doubt a challenge.

Just around 7, Nara Shikaku arrived at Naruto's apartment. He was a bit surprise to see it so clean. Even more surprise when he heard he was going to be training with the young boy. He held nothing against the boy, he respected Namikaze Minato greatly. Unlike most people of the village, he didn't doubt Minato's seal on his own son. If there was one thing he knew, was this, Minato never did anything without good reason.

Naruto set up the board and remain silent. Shikaku sat on the opposite side and moved a pawn forward. Naruto mimic his moved carefully. It wasn't long before they started moving their pieces at a steady pace.

Shikaku eyed Naruto carefully. The boy didn't reveal not one emotion. He was almost empty of emotions. His own son showed that he was just lazy and would proclaim it greatly. After awhile he began to gain the upper hand and was soon control the board completely. Still, Naruto didn't reveal any signs of frustrations and easily moved the pieces. It was then he notices something about Naruto's approach on the piece. He moved his last knight dangerous close to his king's defense.

'_The Climbing Silver huh. Is he desperate or does he got something else in mind?'_

He eyed the board carefully and laid out every piece carefully. He realized the only piece that would have a chance of taking out the knight would be his queen which would leave his king very vulnerable. But he may not get another chance if the knight moved again. Weighing his options he took a gamble and moved his queen. Taking the knight from becoming a serious threat. Naruto moved his rook and took his bishop.

"Check." Naruto replied.

Shikaku look at the board again. Then he realized moving those pieces had created an opening for Naruto's bishop. The Rook had also blocked one of the kings escape routes. His pieces were also scattered around the board. He could take the Rook, but the bishop prevented that by keeping his king in check. He eyed the board again. he moved his king back one space before Naruto went on the attack again. Grabbing his rook, he took his knight and placed it where he could get his rook.

Shikaku paused to analyze his opponent.

'_He clearly allowed me to spread my pieces across the board to put pressure on my king. That rook can harress my king before I can successfully rebuild my defense. So why is he risking everything by losing his rook. It's one of his last two power pieces left. Is he trying to created more opens?'_

Afraid of another trap Shikaku decides not to risk his king's safety and moves his queen back three spaces to reinforce his king's defense.

Naruto then surprised Shikaku when his pawn, safe from his own pieces moved up and was only three pieces away from recovering one of his own pieces.

'_Is that what's he's after? He used the climbing silver and the check as a distraction from his real goal? To regain his Queen? But… it's a worthy sacrifice of his knight to make sure a gain. I can take his rook, but it may be too late. Yes, he planned it out well. His bishop is in line to block my piece and if I take it, his pawn will just take mine and the Queen will return. Nicely played, but… you made a critical error.'_

Shikaku grabbed his rook and took the pawn. Naruto showed no signs of surprise. Within another move, he would lose his chance to regain his queen. Grabbing his Rook he then took the other bishop. This moved surprised Shiaku.

'_Ok, what is he after, he just moved from one side to the other. Is he after his Queen or is he up to something else.'_

Shikaku soon found realized he was moving with at least five attack plans. Moving at least ten steps ahead than normally three steps.

'_How can he do that? How can he think so well ahead without knowing nothing about his opponent.' _Shikaku eyes open wide. He replayed every moved Naruto made. He then began to think of how a shinobi would move. _'He hasn't been making wasteful moves. He knows nothing about me so he took his time to understand how I moved in order to move around me. This boy… what kind of genius is he?'_

Shikaku moved again, this time, he was playing serious. Naruto had done something no one could really do. He could out smart anyone on the battle field. He just didn't think of three moves ahead, he thought out a hundred moves in a split second and could see the outcome. That is why the Third and Fourth Hokage place him as the Jounin Commander.

Ten minutes later, Naruto removes his king from the board.

"I lost."

"I haven't even gotten your king in check. You're quitting already. The game can go either way." Shikaku replied.

"You will only need a minimum of three moves to capture my king. Even if I do avoid it, I will be moving around in the right corner but can only do so for so long before you capture it. It's pointless to continue." Naruto replies. Shikaku smiled at the young. Only six years old and he could do so much. To Shikaku, it was a price too much to pay for the child's emotions. It made him have emotional scars that he didn't deserve. Those scars would destroy the boy's social life. He would be alone even when he surrounded by comrades.

"I'll see you again soon. Hopefully, it will be a better challenge." Shikaku replies as he gets up. Naruto nodded.

'_I'm not Inoichi, but I can say this, because he doesn't understand what to feel he remains confuse inside. He only expresses himself through objects or a game. For a child, this is not good. This is something I've seen in seasonal and veteran shinobi's.'_

Naruto looked at the board before he pack it up and place it on the shelf. It was very interesting to play and he looks forward to playing with Shikaku again.

He lies down and calmly looks at the white ceiling. He wasn't even thinking about anything. Naruto just lay there, looking at the ceiling without even moving. Soon the light in the sky disappeared during everything into darkness. He touches his face softly.

"I wonder what it likes, to have emotions." Naruto wonders out loud before he turns and drifted into sleep.

For six months young Sasuke and Naruto were compared quiet a lot by their fellow classmates. It got to the point where they had fan clubs. Sakura and Ino were commonly known as Sasuke's loyalist fan girls, while Naruto's… well everyone knew the Hyuuga Princess, Hyuuga Hinata had the biggest crush on the quiet blond and somewhat led the Naruto fan club.

Sasuke wanted to be friends with the blond. Out of everyone in the ninja academy Sasuke felt Naruto was the only one truly worthy of acknowledging. Little did Sasuke know, Naruto also admire Sasuke. He never understood why his stomach gave that upset feeling when he saw Sasuke's clan or family come pick him up from the academy. Slowly, the two started to outperform each other.

When Naruto discovered Sasuke mastered the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu; Naruto went to Kakashi and ask to be taught a water style technique.

Kakashi seeing Naruto wouldn't stop asking until he learns a water technique showed him the Suiton: Mizurappa. Naruto pleased Kakashi when he showed he could do it. The Third was please with his progress and began to teach him Bou-Jutsu. The Third believed Naruto held eidetic memory. As he nearly remember everything that goes on.

**Uchiha Clan Distract**

Uchiha Itachi stared at the note that was in his hands. He could only stare at it and ignored his girlfriend's voice in the background.

"Itachi, won't you come out? You've been in there quite a while." She asks him calmly.

Itachi said nothing. He remained motionless.

"You know, you've been acting a little weird Itachi. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Itachi said nothing. He could only look down. His girlfriend sighs.

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you."

"Sorry." Itachi replies.

"I just hope you get back to your cheerful self. Maybe if we spent the day with Sasuke-kun would cheer you up."

Itachi said nothing. She didn't understand why he said sorry. He opens the note to read the words once again.

'_**Stop the Coup De Tout at all Cost. Leave no Witnesses.'**_

Itachi burn the note with his chakra and walk to his closet. He put on his ANBU armor but left the mask. Quickly strapping and assuring his armor was on, he tied his hiatei on his forehead and walked in the kitchen where his girlfriend was with her parents.

"Itachi-kun, you got a mission." Her father replied.

"Yeah." Itachi answers calmly.

"Well, I know you'll do a good job and make your clan proud." Her mother stated.

Itachi looked a bit sad only for his girlfriend to see it. Itachi grabs his katana and swings; killing his girlfriends mother instantly. His girlfriend and her father open their eyes wide before both of them jumps back and activates their sharingan.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" She shouted.

"By order of the Advisors of Konoha, I am order to stop the Coup De Tout at all cost."

"Coup De Tout? Tou-san, what is he talking?"

"And… to leave no witnesses."

"Damn you Itachi. So you are going to betray the clan." Her father shouted. He formed some seals before he let out a roar.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." He roared.

Itachi quickly shunshin's behind him and cuts him down in half. His girlfriend runs out the room and makes it to the door. He moves and cuts her down causing her to crash against the door. The people on the street looked at the house to see Itachi walking over his dead girlfriend's body.

"Itachi!" Several people shouted. Itachi looks up with his Sharingan. Slowly before their eyes, the three tomes merged into one making it look like a wheel.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" His aunt cried out. Itachi instead charged down the street, killing all who stood there. His uncle step forward to protect his wife but a simple slash and both were cut down immediately.

"It's Itachi! Itachi has turn traitor. He's betrayed the Uchiha Clan!" Cries came through the night. The Uchiha clan ran out to meet Itachi, determined to finish him off; only they were blasted away by an unknown force.

Itachi walks into his home and calmly looks at his mother and father, the last two left of the clan.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Fugaku demanded. He wanted to know how his own son could do this to him and his clansmen.

"I cannot allow your plans to destroyed Konoha. You'll just start the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Tou-san. If there's one thing I hate, its war. That's why I killed Shisou, that why I killed our clansmen. To prevent war, and with my death, the Uchiha Clan will be cleansed of all sins of wrong doing and be a clan of greatness like we should be." Itachi replies.

Fugaku narrows his eyes. His Sharingan blazing in fury. His son closed his eyes as if he was trying to be remorseful. Forming some hand seals quick as lighting, Fugaku nearly finish when his son open his eyes again. His Sharingan look different and a giant wheel had taken its place. Before Fugaku could even consider what just happen, he could feel spikes piercing through his body and could see large stakes sticking out of him.

"Genjutsu?" Fugaku replies as he collapses on his knees. His wife also collapses right beside him. Itachi calmly walks behind them and raises his katana.

"I will die Kaa-san, Tou-san. By Sasuke's hands. Hopefully, through Sasuke… our clan can rebuild and restore our honor. My death will be my redemption for my crimes." Itachi replied.

"Don't hurt Sasuke." Mokito plead with her eldest son.

"I cannot bring myself to. Have no fear; I have taken the necessary steps to protect Sasuke even after I leave the village." Itachi swings his katana down killing his mother and father. His Sharinga comes alive too tell him someone has arrived at the door. He takes a few steps back to hide in the shadows. The door opens and Sasuke comes in.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san." Sasuke cries out. Itachi slowly steps forward. He looks at the moon trying to collect himself to face his little brother. He slowly turns towards him and shows himself.

"Nii-san? Nii-san, tou-san and kaa-san are… why… who could do something like this?" Sasuke cries out. Itachi merely flicks a shiruken at Sasuke injuring his left shoulder.

"Nii-san… what are you doing nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi replies before he activates the Mangekyou Sharingan. He force Sasuke to watch the horror of the Uchiha Clan's end. Sasuke cried out begging him to stop. He finally does so, unable to hear his little brother screams.

"Why… why did you do that… nii-san?"

"To test my capabilities."

"To test… your capabilities. You killed everyone… for that?"

"It was necessary." Itachi replies.

"Necessary too kill everyone… to test your capabilities. Don't screw around with me." Sasuke screams as he charges forward. Itachi punches his brother in the gut causing him to fall down. Sasuke screamed when Itachi approached him and took off outside. Screaming loudly; begging Itachi not to kill him. Itachi calmly shunshin's in front of Sasuke.

"This must be a lie. Because…"

"I played the role of the older brother you always desired to test your capacity. The one who can test my capacity… you have that potential. You've always been jealous and hated me. Because of that, you've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm letting you live; for my sake. You are also capable of activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. But, there is a requirement for that. Your closest friend, you must…. Kill him. Just like I have." Itachi replies. Sasuke mind went back a few days where the military police wanted the ANBU to get involved in investigating Uchiha Shisui's.

"No way, nii-san.. you killed Shishui-san?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"That's right. And in return I was able to obtain these eyes. At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, underneath the seventh tatami mat on the far right side, is the clan's secret meeting place. There, you'll find the history of the Uchiha Clan's doujutsu and for what purpose it exists. The real secret is there. If you can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use the Mangekyou Sharingan will be three. If that happens, then there is reason to let you live. But at the moment, you aren't even worth killing. My foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, despises me, hate me, detest me, and live a loathsome life. Run away and keep running, and cling on to the remnants of your life. Then, one day when you have the same eyes as I do… Come Before Me!"

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Suiton: Mizzurappa – Water Element: Raging Waters

Bou-Jutsu – Staff Techniques

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique

Shunshin – Body Flicker


End file.
